


jealousy looks good on you.

by smartbuckley



Series: would always pick you [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jealous Judd Ryder, M/M, Marjan Marwani Mentioned, Mateo Chavez Mentioned, Mentioned Michelle Blake (9-1-1 Lone Star), Owen Strand Mentioned, Past Judd Ryder/Grace Ryder Mentioned, Past TK Strand/Carlos Reyes Mentioned, Paul Strickland Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: After a call, TK can't understand why Judd is pouting. Until he does.----Day 2 of TK Strand week - "wait, are you jealous" + romance.
Relationships: Judd Ryder/TK Strand, TK Strand/Judd Ryder
Series: would always pick you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998001
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	jealousy looks good on you.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a tiny mention of a child coming from an abusive home in the first paragraph. If that's going to trigger you, please keep yourself safe. ♥

“So it looks like the little girl came from an abusive home, and when she heard her new foster parents fighting, she automatically assumed it would turn abusive, and she hid,” TK tells Carlos with a small huff, raising his hand to run his fingers through his hair, feeling slightly frustrated by the turn of events. It had taken Mateo and himself nearly an hour to get the little girl comfortable enough to allow them to break down the door - she had locked it, and then the lock had gotten jammed and --

It was exhausting, TK thought to himself, though he understood why the little girl hid and everything. He just wished it hadn’t taken so long, he thought to himself, feeling Carlos pat him on the back before thanking him and walking away. Lost in his thoughts, TK watched Carlos for a few minutes before he turned to head back towards the fire truck, blinking when he spots Judd up ahead before smiling at the sight of his boyfriend, feeling relief course through him as he makes his way towards Judd, his grin fading slightly when he sees him scowling.

“What’s up?” TK asks when he finally gets to Judd, nudging him lightly before heading towards the truck, walking backwards so he can keep an eye on his boyfriend, not quite sure what’s going through his mind. It’s been a few weeks since they cuddled together in the bunks, and while there’s been nothing wrong for them since then, TK can’t help but wonder if Judd is having a bad day - though Judd would normally tell him so at the beginning of the day, and he hadn’t this morning when they got up, TK thought to himself briefly, beginning to frown as his thoughts began to ran wild.

“Is everything alright?” TK asks, slowing down, doing his best to get Judd to look at him - Judd, who is avoiding his eyes, hands in his pockets before he lets out a soft sigh and stops, looking at TK like he’s insecure about something - TK frowning even more.

“Judd?” He asks, arching his eyebrow, confused as to when Judd doesn’t say anything and still isn’t looking at him, but is looking at something just past him. Frowning even more, TK turns to look behind him, confused when he sees Carlos talking to Michelle, even more so when he looks back to Judd and sees him grumbling softly. He looks back to Carlos and Michelle before he grins, looking towards Judd once more and letting out a small laugh, stepping towards Judd and wrapping his one arm around Judd’s waist.

“Wait, are you jealous?” TK asks, a small grin on his face as he leans up a bit to kiss Judd, doing his best to get him to respond, grinning when Judd finally does. It isn’t until he hears Paul clearing his throat while he walks past with a grin that he pulls away, humming softly, when he watches Judd relax a little bit.

“Judd, we’re friends. We’re always going to be friends, just like Grace and yourself. But there’s no sexual interest in Carlos for me, not anymore. That’s all for you big guy,” TK whispers, running his fingers through Judd’s hair, smiling as he relaxes completely and then leans forward to kiss TK quickly, breaking away with a grin and a hum.

“Good to know.” Judd whispers before walking away, TK grinning softly before he chuckles and shakes his head, following Judd’s path while ignoring the smirk on Paul’s face, or the look his father throws him as he hops into the truck and sits on the chair available next to Marjan with a grin as the truck starts and heads to their next call, the police cruisers being left behind at the scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and continuing to give this couple a chance. I love you all. Comments are appreciated, and I respond back to every single one. ♥


End file.
